Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{0} & {4}-{-1} \\ {-1}-{2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {3}-{3} & {1}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {5} \\ {-3} & {6} \\ {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$